A New Kind of Lullaby
by bella-was-his-second-choice
Summary: Just a really short one-shot I wrote. This is what I thought was going to happen 1st time I read New Moon. Its another version of what happened when Bella jumps off the cliff.


Hey

Hey. Okay, this is basically a little one-shot I decided to write while I was reading Breaking Dawn. There was something Jacob was thinking, and I thought I would be a good story. Well, its what I though was going to happen the first time I read New Moon. But now I have a way to write it. So yeah. There's one bit that could never happen in the books, and its in my other story too. But anyway. Hope you enjoy, please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rock-a-bye Baby…

He was gone. And with him, everything I had ever wanted. My whole life. Washed away with the steady rain that fell that day. The last time I saw his beautiful face. And that was it. Watching Sam and Emily had helped me find the missing puzzle pieces. Our relationship was my missing piece. Our whole –my whole- future was my missing piece.

Without him, I couldn't be whole again.

On the Tree Tops…

So, here I am. Top of the cliff. Looking down at First Beach. The place where I heard the stories of the Cold Ones. Where I learned the Cullen's' secret.

This was the beach that starred in my first dream about… Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. Might as well say it now. I'll never see him again. I'm at the top, ready to jump.

When the Wind Blows…

Its so cold. There's a huge storm on the way. The wind is freezing me through, but I like it. it reminds me of when… Edward would hold, singing me to sleep. When he would sing my lullaby. The lullaby he'd taken away when he left e here. Alone.

The Cradle Will Rock…

I remember the first morning. The moment I realized he really had stayed. I can almost feel his arms around me. Just like they were then. Holding me, rocking me…. What I wouldn't give to hear his voice once more….

"Bella. Bella, please. Don't do this! I'm coming! I'm almost there! I'm begging you, please. Don't so this to me! Please wait!"

When the Bough Breaks…

"Gah!" I let out a strangled gasp, almost a cry of pain. That was horrible. Too much to take. So much more than my half-crazed delusions. Maybe because what I was doing was so much more. Not just some adrenaline seeking act. This was so much more. I wasn't just risking my life to hear him.

No, this was more. I was done. This time I wasn't just risking my life. This time I wanted to end it.

"NO!" There it was again. Edward. He sounded so much more real than just a memory. Like more than just a hallucination. He sounded so close. Like he was going to come shooting out of the forest any second to save me. But he wouldn't come.

I knew that, he didn't care. He didn't love me.

His voice. That was the breaking point. All my restraint, any reason, gone. Shattered to pieces. Just like I would be soon.

The Cradle Will Fall…

"Goodbye, Edward." I whispered into the wind and rain. "I love you. Always have, always will. Forever." And I did it. I closed my eyes.

And jumped.

"Bella! No!"

And Down Will Come Baby…

As soon as I heard the voice in my head, I was hit in the back by something hard. It knocked the breath from my lungs. That last bit of life-giving air, right before I hit the water. And then I felt it.

Like a log wrapped around me, pulling one way while the water dragged the other direction.

Only seconds later, my head broke the surface. Air fighting it's way in, water fighting it's way out. The log was still dragging me, and I still couldn't tell where it was going.

Before I knew it, I was sitting on the shore, shivering violently. It felt like I was wrapped up in a rock.

"Bella." He whispered my name in my ear. Softly, joyfully, and lovingly all at once. Like a prayer. And then he was rocking me, humming the lullaby. The song he'd written to show he loved me.

"Edward." I buried my face in his chest, sobbing as I clung to him.

My puzzle was finally complete.

…Cradle and All.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so this was something I wrote, and I thought it kinda sucked. But I feel really bad that I haven't updated my other story in like, two months. So I edited and edited until it seemed good. This is for all the people who read V.I.T.N. and the ones who still haven't abandoned me. Yet.

I love you guys! xxx


End file.
